Twisted
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Ambos estaban malditos, y en las noches de pesadilla y dolor se pregunta si existió alguna vez que no lo fueron. [Reverse Falls]


**Disclaimer: Todo de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Notas: Este AU ha consumido mi alma.**

 ***Algo así como Pincest; Rev!Mabill. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

 ***La foto de portada pertenece a Cyotto en Tumblr.**

* * *

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez_

* * *

Mabel no usa suéteres de colores.

No hay telas fosforescentes en el cuarto, ni brillantinas pegadas por las paredes. Tampoco hay dibujos infantiles esparcidos por el suelo, ni alfileres y agujas sobre la mesa.

Los cajones están únicamente atiborrados de manuscritos grises y viejos, botellas de pociones decorando la habitación que se mantiene pulcra y fría, al igual que el resto de la casa.

Aunque no es silenciosa, nunca silenciosa.

El débil sonido de protesta a su lado hace que Dipper separe los ojos de su libro para observar por un momento a su hermana.

 _—Querida, querida hermana—_

Sus largas piernas están cruzadas en el piso, tiene un par de pergaminos en sus manos sucias y un leve ceño fruncido entre sus cejas de muñeca.

No hay colores resplandecientes en ella. No telas multicolores, ni brillos que le lastimen los ojos.

Sólo azul.

Azul por todas partes.

Y Dipper piensa por un instante que eso es normal. A ella le quedaba el azul, siempre lo había hecho. Desde que era una niña pequeña y alegre que utilizaba el listón eléctrico de su abuela para envolverlo sobre su bonita cabeza; hasta cuando perdió la inocencia de la que todos se jactaban y utilizaba vestidos de mujer que parecían flotar y desaparecer con cada paso que daba.

A Mabel le quedaba el azul. En especial cuando sus zafiros resplandecían al hipnotizar a otra pobre alma que caminaba despacio y tambaleante hacia ella. Cuando el triunfo finalmente le marcaba sus facciones rosadas y tomaba el arma con delicadeza y sus ojos se volvían brillantes, muy brillantes.

Tanto que le lastimaba lo resplandecientes que podían ser.

(Y le asustaba el seguir observándolos como un devoto a la más grande de las santas)

Él no debería mirarla tanto.

No de esa forma. No él, no—

—Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros ahora. ¿No es así, querido hermano?

 _«—Mabel se parecerá a mí. ¿No crees querido?_

 _—Claro que sí querida»._

Dipper casi no recordaba nada de su madre, pero estaba convencido de que Mabel tenía su cabello. Lo veía igual de largo y brillante como lo fue alguna vez el de la mujer que lo acunaba contra su pecho tibio y cálido; en tiempos más lejanos cuando seguía viva y no pudriéndose en el fondo de un acantilado olvidado.

 _«—Tu tienes la cicatriz de tu abuelo, querido—solía decirle su padre con una sonrisa, Dipper con una mueca al observar la constelación en su frente—. Es de buena suerte»._

Pero al final su padre murió ahogado bajo el agua sucia de un pantano, y su madre había llegado a la locura muy poco después de eso.

 _Estoy maldito_ , es lo que pensaba en las noches que se ocultaba de las burlas de los niños del orfanato. _Estoy maldito, estoy maldito_.

—A mí me gusta—Mabel le susurraba con cierta timidez, metiéndose en su cama cuando aún eran niños inocentes y perdidos—. Me gusta mucho. Incluso más que tus ojos.

Los ojos eran el legado de su padre y, aunque ambos atesoraban ese pequeño hecho, Stan solía decir que los tenían como canicas viejas.

— ¡Sucias y viejas! —exclamaba con una sonora carcajada.

Mabel se irritaba al oír esa afirmación, pero siempre terminaba resoplando una breve sonrisa. Dipper se limitaba a fruncir los labios y lanzarle miradas frías a su tío, más este sólo se encogía de hombros y le revolvía el cabello rebelde que dejaba traslucir su marca de nacimiento.

Pero incluso con todas las molestias, recordaba que esos habían sido buenos tiempos.

Stan era una patada en el trasero, sin embargo fue el único que los sacó del orfanato y los acogió con él. Los hacía trabajar y mentir a un público estúpido y crédulo, pero los reflectores caían sobre ambos de forma natural, y la lluvia de aplausos y silbidos de ovación le hacía retumbar y alterar el corazón que ya creía apagado.

En esos años de fugaces mentiras Dipper creyó que sería capaz de recuperar su vida perdida.

Y luego Stan se había ido también, y ellos quedaron solos de nuevo. Con una casa con demasiados cuartos para llenar y un nuevo espectáculo que debían interpretar cada noche.

—Sólo nosotros dos—se sostuvieron de la mano en aquella noche de dolor. La infancia finalmente arrebatada de ambos—. No necesitamos a nadie más.

Los años transcurrieron así. El telón frente a ellos, las sonrisas de engaño y los asesinatos y la magia resbalando continuamente de sus resquebrajados dedos cenizos. No hicieron más que ocultarse y esperar bajo su nuevo mundo de estrellas vacías a que todo llegara a su fin.

Y lo hizo. El reloj dio su último giro y todo acabó.

Mabel ya no era Mabel, y Dipper tampoco era Dipper.

Solía preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si todo fuese diferente, al menos un poco diferente. Quizás Stan no hubiera terminado como terminó, y sería el típico tío gruñón preocupado que los molestaría en sus tardes de ocio; Mabel tendría amigas que se fascinarían por cosas de adolescentes normales, y él se pasaría sus días enteros investigando los misterios del pueblo junto a su hermana.

Gemelos misterio. Así los llamó Stan una vez.

Pero en lugar de eso eran los gemelos telepatía. Y se dedicaban a repartir sufrimiento y desdicha a quien quiera que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzar su camino con ellos.

Dipper movió sus ojos hacia Mabel de nuevo, incapaz de enfocarse en las líneas del libro en su regazo. Su hermana no era tan alta como él, y los gestos familiares que hacía cuando niña seguían todavía en ella, más eso era todo.

Ya no era la dulce niñita de antes, dejó de serlo hace ya tanto tiempo que le era difícil el recordarlo ahora. Y mientras la veía sentada en el suelo y balancearse levemente debido a la concentración de la lectura, sintió la usual presión sofocante invadir su cuerpo de nuevo.

Will se da cuenta, sin embargo. Él siempre, siempre, se daba cuenta. Porque a pesar de que lo trataban como a otra de sus marionetas seguía siendo un demonio tremendamente observador. Y al igual que él, también le gustaba mirar a Mabel.

Lo hace incluso más veces que Dipper, y quiere convencerse de que eso es mucho mejor a que lo haga él, pero—

Pero él no quiere que nadie más la mire—

(Sino es él, entonces, entonces—)

Las pequeñas manos de Will continúan su tarea de restregar la madera, solloza en su pequeño rincón apartado y su único ojo se mueve hasta su hermana en tantas de ocasiones que a Dipper se le hace difícil el contarlas.

—Deberíamos tener a alguien más en la casa—Mabel suelta de repente, tirando los pergaminos lejos y estirando el cuello para verlo—. ¿Qué opinas, querido hermano?

— ¿Otro esclavo?

—No—Will parece suspirar, aliviado—. Con él ya tenemos suficiente.

Las manos del demonio tiemblan, pero levita despacio para quedar a su lado.

— ¿Q-Quisiera una mascota? —pregunta nervioso—. ¿U-un animal?

Dipper está por rolar los ojos, pero la forma en que Mabel se queda pensativa lo paraliza.

—No lo sé…—y hay algo en sus ojos, como una fantasía olvidada que se está obligando a retener—, cuando era niña me gustaban los cerditos.

Cierto, los cerdos. Dipper ya lo había olvidado.

— ¡P-Podría darte uno! —Will dice con demasiada rapidez, encorvándose al sentir la mirada penetrante de Dipper—. Si… quisieras divertirte, o… algo…

Mabel se ríe, sus dientes sobresaliendo como cuchillas al observar de forma entretenida a Will, su mano se estira y uñas largas tocan ligeramente el borde triangular del demonio, como si lo acariciara con suavidad.

Algo dentro de Dipper parece romperse por un segundo.

—Claro que no, demonio idiota. Ya te tengo a ti para eso.

Will vuelve lloriquear, y su hermana no tarda en levantarse y ordenarle que la acompañe por lo que queda del día. Dipper se siente extrañamente excluido, pero prefiere no decir nada, él también hacía lo mismo cuando Pacífica captaba su atención y la terminaba siguiendo durante horas por toda la ciudad.

—Eres tan obvio—Mabel solía decirle—. Tan, tan obvio, querido hermano.

 _No lo soy._ Piensa con un poco de molestia.

(No si tú no te has dado cuenta que—)

Pero prefiere callar. Como siempre, como sólo él sabe hacer.

Quiere creer que es algo normal. Natural entre personas de su edad, al menos. Dipper con su extraña fascinación por Pacífica y Mabel suspirando enamoradizamente por Gideon durante el verano.

— ¿De verdad lo amas?

—Claro que sí—su hermana le hizo un puchero elegante, la sangre que caía de sus manos hacía la escena muy bizarra—. Me casaré con él algún día, quiera o no.

 _Nadie quiere casarse con una asesina_ , pero Dipper es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada.

No es como si él tendría un mejor destino que el de su hermana tampoco.

La deja ser ella— _la ella de ahora—_ , y permanece callado al verla convertirse en otra persona. En esa bestia que también es una parte suya y que se ríe de esa forma que le rompe los tímpanos y le destroza la inflamada tráquea.

Will nunca hace comentarios por eso, aunque tampoco cree que se atrevería a hacerlo. Le atemoriza el poder que buscan y opta por mantenerse silencioso cuando sucede. Su pequeño cuerpo se dedica a flotar en una esquina, con las gruesas cadenas colgando de sus flácidos brazos negros a espera de que todo acabe de una vez.

El demonio repudiaba sus órdenes y bromas viles, y a pesar de que a Dipper nunca le preocupaba que pudiera liberarse del trato al que lo condenaron y tratara de buscar venganza, sí se cuestionaba su razón de volver.

Se preguntaba por qué seguía arrastrándose hasta los pies de ambos y continuaba aceptando con lágrimas en los ojos todo lo que le hicieran.

Aunque tampoco era tan difícil de entender.

Will siempre volvía por ella.

(Y por él)

Quizás porque sabía lo que Mabel alguna vez fue.

(Quizás porque sabía lo que ambos alguna vez fueron, lo que pudieron ser)

No lo sabía.

(Demonio idiota)

(Idiota, idiota, idiota)

 _Tú no la entiendes de verdad_ , quería decirle al verlo transformarse en humano y trotar como un perro feliz alrededor de su hermana. _Tú nunca la entenderás como yo_.

Sin embargo—

— ¿Tú… tú m-me odias?

Sucedió en una tarde cualquiera.

Había oído llegar a su hermana pero las risas que salían por la puerta le impedían el entrar a la habitación. Y cuando finalmente hubo juntado los ánimos para asomarse la pregunta inesperada le detuvo. El diario le pesó toneladas sobre sus manos y el aire pareció dejar sus pulmones por completo. Quedó como estaba, estático en su lugar, oculto e invisible para no ser notado.

Vio a Will temblar mientras miraba a Mabel con toda la seriedad que podía juntar, era más alto que su hermana en su forma humana, pero lucía pequeño y frágil al lado de la figura intimidante de Mabel, quien le observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, genuinamente intrigada por su pregunta.

— ¿Odiarte?

—S-Sí… ustedes siempre… siempre son tan malos conmigo—sus manos se movieron de forma ansiosa, parecía que comenzaba a transpirar bajo la ropa—. Entonces ustedes... ¿tú… tú me odias, no es así?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro primaveral de Mabel.

—Demonio idiota—le oyó decir de forma tranquila. El diario se apretó más entre sus dedos, su pecho le dolía. Algo lo lastimaba _,_ muy, muy hondo—. Tú eres nuestro esclavo, podemos hacerte lo que queramos—sus manos tocaron delicadamente las mejillas de Will, una chispa de magia azul se esparció por toda la habitación y luego el rostro pálido del demonio se sonrojaba furiosamente—. Pero si quieres una respuesta: No. No te odio.

 _—Nunca te odiaría Will._

El cambio es notorio para los observadores. Y desde que los únicos habitantes en la casa son tres, le toca a Dipper darse cuenta.

Su hermana no deja de ser un monstruo precioso y cruel, más hay algo diferente en ella al hablar con Will; es más cercana e íntima, mucho más suave de lo que alguna vez fue. Las ocasiones en que se queda como un simple demonio triangular comienzan a desaparecer y Dipper se lo termina encontrando como humano durante casi todo el día.

Hasta que finalmente, al entrar en la habitación que ambos compartían la encontró sentada sobre el gran sillón, memorizando nuevos hechizos como era usual; Will estaba ahí también, dormía en su forma humana, con su rostro traslucido reposando sobre los muslos de Mabel.

Se limitó a levantar una ceja por la escena, y su hermana se encogió de hombros al verlo, un fino rubor escondido por la capa de maquillaje que utilizaba en el rostro, pero que él fue capaz de notar.

—Tú eres tan obvia, querida hermana—se burló con una sonrisa ácida.

Mabel se mantuvo callada y Dipper suspiró, agotado.

—No tanto como tú, Dipper—se atrevió a susurrar. Bajito, muy bajito, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo.

No respondió. Por primera vez en años no sabía qué decir. Se mantuvieron así: mudos, lo suficiente para que las horas pasaran y pasaran y fuera tan entrada la noche que debían dormir.

Él odiaba dormir.

Trató que un hechizo le permitiera estar siempre despierto, pero lo único que causó fue que terminara enfermo y medio moribundo durante casi un mes. Mabel se enfureció tanto con él que le prohibió a Will ayudarlo con algo así de nuevo y destruyó todos los registros que tenían guardados sobre el tema.

—No necesitas dormir conmigo.

Mabel lo ignora al igual que todas las noches y se estira a su lado, el aroma de frutos secos le entra por la nariz y por mucho que lo odie, le relaja los músculos entumecidos.

—Siempre hemos dormido juntos—responde en silencio, ella lo está mirando, pero Dipper prefiere mantener sus ojos fijos en el techo—. Eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—No será así cuando te cases con Gideon.

—Encontraremos la forma—su camisón es suave, puede sentir la tela rozando sus dedos ásperos. Nota también que es azul, se pregunta si Will se lo escogió—. Siempre encontramos la forma.

—… ¿Y qué hay de Will?

—Él está aquí, como siempre.

Oculto en las sombras y esperando por ellos, como siempre sería.

Le da la espalda y trata de dormir, pero no lo logra.

Ve a Stan, o lo que queda de Stan, gritando y llorando por su hermano muerto. Ve a su padre aspirando la última bocanada de aire antes de ser tragado por el olvido y el cuerpo de su madre despedazándose como cristal al tocar la primera piedra filosa.

Sus víctimas cavan desde lo profundo del infierno a donde los mandaron y sus ojos destrozados le persiguen hasta que sus manos picudas le cogen y le obligan a pagar sus pecados.

Mabel lo sostiene contra su pecho cuando se despierta sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor. Sus ojos muestran esa preocupación que a veces parece perdida y le susurra y acaricia tantas veces que su cuerpo deja de temblar y sólo puede oírse la respiración de los dos (tres) en el cuarto muerto.

—Stan una vez nos encontró así, ¿recuerdas?

Dipper asintió, sus ojos se cierran fuertemente al dejarse abrazar por Mabel.

—Creí que se desmayaría—Dipper recordaba el susto que marcaba el rostro de su tío al encontrar a su hermana en ese estado—. Se quedó con nosotros hasta que nos dormimos.

Lo hizo durante todas las noches que despertaban alterados por las memorias del pasado. Traía chocolate para los tres y contaba historia tras historia sobre su vida antes de llegar al pueblo y abrir la tienda de la telepatía. Mabel y Dipper creían que todo era una mentira bien elaborada, pero se distraían lo suficiente para olvidar a los fantasmas que los perseguían durante la noche.

—Él siempre se quedaba con nosotros.

Pudieron haberse curado, piensa con tristeza. Pudieron sobrevivir a todo si Stan se hubiera quedado con ellos.

Si tan solo él estuviera ahí las cosas serían diferentes, tan diferentes ahora.

Pero él ya no existía más, y se preguntaba si eso era culpa del juego macabro del destino o de la mala suerte que ambos arrastraban con ellos.

 _«Esos gemelos están malditos»._

Deja escapar una risa seca, sus manos envuelven la cintura de Mabel y finalmente abre los párpados para verla directamente, sus ojos son como un reflejo de los suyos: duros y calculadores, asustadizos y agrietados, con las gotas de locura manchándolas y esparciéndose con cada día que pasaba.

— ¿No te preguntas cuánto tiempo durará todo esto? —Mabel parece herida, pero aún así Dipper continúa—. No podremos seguir así por siempre.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquiere tranquilamente, como si fuese algo de lo que hablaran todo el tiempo—. A mí me gusta vivir así, y a ti también. Esto es sólo un pequeño obstáculo que tenemos que atravesar por la vida que decidimos tener.

Sus dedos le trazan la constelación en la frente con suma delicadeza.

—Yo te tengo a ti y tu a mi—prosiguió ella—, ¿por qué necesitamos algo más?

Porque eso significaría que serían normales.

(Pero ellos ya no lo eran)

—Eres muy conformista.

—Claro que no—se defendió, altanera—. Tú me amas y yo a ti, eso es suficiente.

—Eso es ser conformista—repitió, sin quejarse cuando las manos de Mabel entrelazaron las suyas—, y nunca dije que te amara.

—Oh, pero lo haces.

Lo hace, pero prefiere mantener una expresión neutral al ver a su hermana sonreír.

—A veces me gustaría golpearte.

Los ojos de su hermana se cierran un momento al estirar una sonrisa angelical.

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Will? —Dipper lo encuentra con facilidad, está en su forma triangular, flotando sobre ellos—. ¿Nuestra vida es feliz así, no crees?

El cuerpo del demonio se sacude un poco, su ojo le tiembla como si sufriera de una convulsión y mira a los gemelos con temor de responder erróneamente.

—S-supongo que s-sí.

—Estas llorando—Dipper apunta con cansancio, Mabel luce divertida—, al menos trata de decirlo con seriedad.

—C-creo que se entretienen m-mucho, eso es… bueno, ¿v-verdad?

Contra todo, Dipper sonríe un poco. Se separa de Mabel y su hermana hace aparecer un par de piedrecillas que le lanza a Will para molestar, el demonio se retuerce para escapar de los proyectiles pero la mayoría le caen sobre el cuerpo triangular. Dipper sabe que Mabel no tiene intención alguna de lastimarlo de verdad y debe recordarse que eso estaba bien.

Debía aprender a vivir con eso, por el bien de los tres.

El viejo reloj de la casa suena entonces. Las vibraciones de las campanas agitan los vidrios y por algún motivo hace que los tres se queden muy quietos, silenciosos a espera de que el sonido se detenga.

— ¿Por qué? —Will pregunta de repente, y Dipper se da cuenta que es la primera vez que lo escucha mantener su voz estable—. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

 _¿Por qué?_

En un principio fue para traer a Stan de vuelta; luego querían volver a ver sus padres, y después… después sólo querían poder.

Pero ahora… ahora ni siquiera ellos saben por qué lo hacían.

—Quizás es porque estamos aburridos—Mabel pareció sonreír, aunque más parecía una mueca horrible en sus labios carnosos—. O quizás sólo estamos mal de la cabeza.

(O quizás estamos malditos, porque somos demonios disfrazados de humanos)

Mabel cierra los ojos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Dipper, Will los observa durante varios segundos antes de cerrar su ojo también, la respuesta gravándose con lentitud sobre su cuerpo astral.

La noche es fría, fría, muy fría. Se le cala en los huesos y lo hace temblar mientras los recuerdos se esparcen y llueven frente a sus ojos. El cuerpo de Mabel es tibio a su lado pero le lastima lo cálido que llega a ser; Will aún flota sobre ambos, su aura cubriéndolos como el manto de tortura que es.

Al igual que todas las noches, la pesadilla comienza de nuevo.

* * *

 **Forgive me father because I have sinned.**

 ***Huye despavorida***


End file.
